Weston
Name: Weston Nickname: the Outlaw Quote: You'll never catch me alive!! Sanity: 200 Health: 150 Hunger: 100 Appearence: like that of a cowboy, with a duster coat, boots with spurs, and a stetson. His facial features consist of the usual stuff, but with a few scars, and friendly mutton chops. He also has long, dark brown hair. He is voiced by an acoustic guitar. Contentsshow Perks and weaknesses Slower metabolism - He has lower than normal hunger, but it decreases much slower, allowing him to survive on little food for a long time. Mental breakdown - Has a 10% chance to go completely insane during distressing (temporal sanity lowering) situations. Good gunslinger, bad memories - Has a fine pistol, but he doesn't like using it. (loses sanity when shooting, though no chance of a mental breakdown) Stetson - The best feature of this character, as he can use this one hat to create many different sets of headwear. They even have their own tab. List of hats Weston's trusty stetson - The hat you start of with. Nothing special, just a hat. Black in colour, with a skull-and-crossbones pin. Hat of sweet dreams - Increase your hunger to decrease your madness. This hat raises your sanity (as well as decreasing the chance of a mental breakdown to 0.1%), for the price of making hunger decrease faster. The recipe includes 5 (five) nightmare fuel , 2 (two) jet feathers , and the trusty stetson. It is purple in colour, with a colourful spiral stone replacing the skull-and-crossbones pin. It also has jet feathers hanging from it. It lasts about a day or so. Ice-light hat - Shines with the cold hard light of day... literally. This hat is sort of a cross between the chilled amulet & magiluminescense , though without the speed or sanity boost. The recipe includes 1 (one) blue gem, 1 (one) yellow gem, and the trusty stetson. It's navy blue in colour, and the skull-and-crossbones pin has been replaced by a 7-sided, light blue gem. It lasts roughly 2 (two) days. Thulecite cavalry hat - Armor so strong and light it lets you hit harder and run faster. This hat protects you, while speeding you up and increasing damage dealt, but also increases your chance of a mental breakdown to 15%. The recipe includes 5 (five) thulecite , 1 (one) orange gem , and the trusty stetson. It looks like the stetson, though plated in thulecite, and the skull-&-crossbones pin replaced with the orange gem. It has 900 (nine-hundered) HP. Backstory Marshal Weston was born in the town of Blackwater Creek, Illinois. He was the eldest of 3 siblings, 2 boys & a girl. After his father died in a threshing machine accident, he took charge of the family farm, doing all the work with help from his mother and some farmhands. When his little sister took over from him, he was unable to find work, and took to crime, doing things like robbing banks and chiseling people out of their money. After a bank job went wrong and he killed someone, he stopped doing crime, instead going back into farming. He got married, had a child, and lived happily ever after... apart from when his house was burned down mysteriously, killing his wife. His mental state went downhill from there, and he was unable to look after his own daughter, so he sent her to live with his sister. He soon turned back to crime, and began drinking heavily. One day, he suddenly disappeared. The last thing written in his journal was "a man came today. he says he can bring her back." manji voodoo doll the gun hat-he gets the newst greates hat ever it has all the powers of the other hats pluse guns on it they outimaticly fires at nearby enemys unlimited amo lat ten days. Quotes under constuction (sorry!) Tools ◾Axe - "Well, it'll do the job." ◾Luxury Axe - "As fine as cream gravy." ◾Shovel - "Even the biggest silver mine starts of as a hole in the dirt." ◾Regal Shoval - "I don't wanna use it! It'll lose it's luster!" ◾Pickaxe - "This kinda reminds me of the gold rush." ◾Opulent Pickaxe - "This REALLY reminds me of the gold rush!" ◾Razor - "My facial hair is good enough." ◾Razor (can't shave) - "Why did I think about shaving that?" ◾Razor (nothing left) - "Nothin' more to shave." ◾Razor (waken beefalo) - "I tried that once. Boy, did my back hurt!" ◾Hammer - "I used to work in deconstruction." ◾Pitchfork - "My ol' Pa was a farmer... before the combine harvester accident." Lights ◾Campfire (upon being built) - "At least I won't catch my death." ◾Campfire (high) - "Ugh.. my house... burned." ◾Campfire (med) - "Ah, just right." ◾Campfire (low) - "It's going out." ◾Campfire (embers) - "I need fuel!" ◾Campfire (burned out) - "Uh oh." ◾Fire pit (upon being built) - "At least I won't catch my death." ◾Fire pit (high) - "If only all fires could be contained like this." ◾Fire pit (med) - "Ah, just right." ◾Fire pit (low) - "It's going out." ◾Fire pit (embers) - "I need fuel!" ◾Fire pit (burned out) - "I'm able to restart it, thankfully." ◾Torch - "Fire, fire! Ain't no joke!" ◾Torch (burned out) - "Well, dang. Light's out!" ◾Miner Hat - "My little brother's a miner." ◾Miner Hat - "Well, dang. Light's out!" ◾Pumpkin Lantern - "I dislike it." ◾Lantern - "Like a portable campfire, but without the destructive burning." Survival ◾Backpack - "Now I carry more than bad memories" ◾Piggyback - "I feel terri... this smells like bacon." ◾Bird Trap - "And now... we wait." ◾Bug Net - "I have entomophobia." ◾Fishing Rod - "My wife used to love fish..." ◾Straw Roll - "I hate sleeping rough." ◾Fur Roll - "I love sleeping on fur!" ◾Tent - "Better than lunacy!" ◾Trap - "Time to get me some stew." ◾Honey Poultice - "I wonder if it can heal gunshot wounds?" ◾Healing Salve - "Well, it's better than death, I s'pose." ◾Heat Stone - "At least it won't destroy darn near everything I love." ◾Heat Stone (cold) - "Chilly!" ◾Heat Stone (warm) - "Hot as a booze house on nickel night!" ◾Heat Stone (hot) - "The therapeutic heat is a dreadfully good bonus." ◾Umbrella - "I wanna get soaked, but not by rain." ◾Compass - "It shows the way home." Food ◾Crock pot - "I hate cookin', but I love food." ◾Crock Pot (cooking, long time left) - "A watched pot never... uh ...cooks." ◾Crock Pot (cooking, short time left) - "Almost there!" ◾Crock Pot (finnished) - "Yee-haw! It's feedin' time!" ◾Basic & Improved Farm - "I did miss farming." ◾Basic & Improved Farm (growing) - "Farming takes time." ◾Basic & Improved Farm (needs fertilizer) - "If I want crops, I'll need fertilizer." ◾Ice Box - "Wasted food makes me sad." ◾Drying Rack - "Stops my meat goin' bad." ◾Drying Rack (drying) - "Soon, this will be my favorite kinda meat." ◾Drying Rack (finnished) - "Yeeeaaahh!! I LOVE jerky!" Science ◾Science Machine - "I was never good at... science." ◾Alchemy Engine - "Okay, I'm learning a lot from these machines." ◾Winterometer - "Measures the coldness in the air." ◾Rainometer - "Better safe than sorry." ◾Lightning Rod - "This'd better work." ◾Lightning Rod (charged) - "That gold didn't go to waste!" ◾Gunpowder - "Great for gettin' rid of rocks." Fight ◾Pistol (character specific item) - "I'm only heeled for protection." ◾Spear - "Well, if it does the job..." ◾Ham Bat - "What a waste of meat." ◾Boomerang - "My Australian cousin had one of these." ◾Boomerang (hit self) - "Argh, dangit!" ◾Blow Dart - "Powerful for such a tiny thing." ◾Sleep Dart - "Black feathers make me tired, too." ◾Fire Dart - "I'm balled up at how this works." ◾Football Helmet - "I'm too old for sports." ◾Grass Armor - "This is s'posed to protect me?" ◾Logsuit - "It couldn't protect me from a bullet." ◾Marble Armor - "Now this is protection!" ◾Bee Mine - "I feel sorry for the wretch on the other end of it." ◾Tooth Trap - "Heehee, some mudsill's gonna get a caboose fulla teeth!" ◾Shelmet - "It smells like... I don't even know." ◾Snurtle Shell Armor - "It's goopin' up my duster!" Structures ◾Bee Box - "I hate bees." ◾Bee Box (empty) - "Empty. Darn." ◾Bee Box (some honey) - "Those bees better get a wiggle on!" ◾Bee Box (full of honey) - "Actually, that doesn't look appealing." ◾Birdcage - "A hoosegow for birds." ◾Birdcage (occupied) - "I know that old story." ◾Birdcage (occupied, sleeping) - "D'aaaww." ◾Pig House - "Surely he wouldn't mind a lodger?" ◾Pig House (occupied, lights off) - "Don't you ignore me!" ◾Pig House (occupied, lights on) - "Sure looks warm..." ◾Hay Wall (inventory) - "This is just dried grass!" ◾Hay Wall (placed) - "I hope it isn't windy t'day." ◾Wood Wall (inventory) - "It's safer than grass, that's for sure." ◾Wood Wall (placed) - "Actually, it looks kinda flammable..." ◾Stone Wall (inventory) - "Ah, somethin' that won't burn." ◾Stone Wall (placed) - "That's a wall I can tie to." ◾Chest - "For which to contain my plunder." ◾Chest (full) - "Can't jam much else in there." ◾Chest (can't store) - "That doesn't go in there." ◾Sign - "I drew a horse on it. Hee hee." ◾Potted Fern - "Kinda relaxing." Turfs ◾Wooden Floorboards - "Better keep these away from fire." ◾Carpeted Flooring - "Nice and soft." ◾Cobblestones - "Better than a dirt path." ◾Checkerboard Flooring - "My kinda floorin'!" ◾Turfs - "A piece of the earth." Refine ◾Rope - "I've escaped the noose many a time." ◾Boards - "Good for smacking people with." ◾Cut Stone - "Rocks made better." ◾Papyrus - "I might make me a new journal." ◾Purple Gem - "It eminates a dark, unspeakable power." ◾Nightmare Fuel - "Fear in a fluid form. Just great." Magic ◾Meat Effigy - "It reminds me of my scientist friend in the mountains." ◾Prestihatitator - "Presti... pres... Ah nuts to it!" ◾Shadow Manipulator - "I see my sins within." ◾Pan Flute - "I shall sing a lullaby of gold." ◾Night Light - "Fire is always destructive, even if it isn't real." ◾Night Armor - "Night fever, night fever! We know how to do it!" ◾Dark Sword - "Pens ain't got nuthin' on this." ◾One-man Band - "They will dance forever, to the tune that I decree." ◾Bat Bat - "I don't even..." ◾Chilled Amulet - "My own cold heart freezes my enemies. Awsome!" ◾Nightmare Amulet - "A constant reminder of my sins." ◾Life Giving Amulet - "Suprising. Has nothing to do with fire." ◾Fire Staff - "You ain't nowhere near safe with me." ◾Ice Staff - "The opposite of fire. I like it!" ◾Telelocator Staff - "This makes me feel queasy." ◾Telelocator Focus (not ready) - "Need's more o' them purple stones." ◾Telelocator Focus (ready) - "Okay then, what now?" Dress ◾Sewing Kit - "Easier than making new clothes." ◾Rabbit Earmuff - "Well, at least I won't freeze. Kinda." ◾Straw Hat - "My ol' Pa had a hat like this!" ◾Beefalo Hat - "Gah, it reeks!" ◾Beekeeper Hat - "It stops bees from stinging me. I love it!" ◾Feather Hat - "I AM AT ONE WITH THE SPIRITS!!!" ◾Winter Hat - "I don't like the design." ◾Top Hat - "Reminds me of bank robberies, for some reason." ◾Dapper Vest - "Keeps the madness at bay" ◾Breezy Vest - "Like dapper one, but lasts longer." ◾Puffy Vest - "Keeps the ice at bay." ◾Bush Hat - "Dry gulching has never been easier." ◾Garland - "I look like a fool when wearing it!" ◾Walking Cane - "Speed is of escence." Ancient ◾Thulecite Medallion (min) - "I see nothing when I look into it." ◾Thulecite Medallion (rising low) - "I begin to see visions." ◾Thulecite Medallion (rising high) - "Is that... no... it can't be..." ◾Thulecite Medallion (max) - "It is you! Susan, it's me!" ◾Thulecite Medallion (receding high) - "No! Please don't leave me..." ◾Thulecite Medallion (receding low) - "Until next time, my love." ◾The Lazy Forager - "My arms are getting kinda tired." ◾Magiluminescence - "Light and speed, two of my favourite things!" ◾Construction Amulet - "To create is to destroy." ◾The Lazy Explorer - "My legs need a rest." ◾Star Caller's Staff - "I'm gonna make you shine!" ◾Deconstruction Staff - "To destroy is to create." ◾Pick/Axe - "Well then. This is nice." ◾Thulecite Suit - "Could you really call it a suit?" ◾Thulecite Club - "I swear it just licked me." ◾Thulecite Crown - "Behold, the King! The King of Kings!" ◾Houndius Shootius - "What kind of name is that?!" ◾Houndius Shootius (placed) - "It makes me feel uneasy." Stetson (character specific) ◾Trusty Stetson - "This hat is all I really have." ◾Hat of Sweet Dreams - "I dream of... bear signs. Mmmm." ◾Ice-light Hat - "This is a very cold hat." ◾Thulecite Cavalry Hat - "To arms!" Nature - plants ◾Evergreen - "It's not very interesting." ◾Evergreen (chopped) - "Even less interesting." ◾Evergreen (burning) - "NOOOOOO!!!" ◾Evergreen (burnt) - "Wait, it was just a tree." ◾Lumpy Evergreen - "Well, it's slightly more interesting than a normal one." ◾Log - "I have wood. Heheh." ◾Log (burning) - "Argh!" ◾Charcoal - "The blackened remains of a tree." ◾Pinecone - "A tree seed. How boring." ◾Baby Tree - "*yawn* It's like watching paint dry." ◾Spikey Tree - "Meh, It's just a tree with spikes." ◾Spikey Tree (chopped) - "The spikes didn't do much." ◾Totally Normal Tree - "Oh, this one has a face." ◾Totally Normal Tree (chopped) - "No face anymore." ◾Marble Tree - "Not only is it boring, it's also harder to get rid of." ◾Sapling - "Baby trees are just as boring as big ones." ◾Sapling (picked) - "Haha! Stupid sapling!" ◾Sapling (burning) - "No! Not like this!" ◾Sapling (picked up) - "I should plant this boring plant." ◾Twigs - "A bundle of sticks." ◾Grass - "Smells nice." ◾Grass (picked) - "Just gotta wait now." ◾Grass (barren) - "Fertilisation is needed." ◾Grass (burning) - "Strange. Things that burn don't usually relax me." ◾Grass Tuft - "It ain't gonna plant itself!" ◾Cut Grass - "...Now what?" ◾Berry Bush - "The berries aren't poisonous, thankfully." ◾Berry Bush (picked up) - If I plant this, I'll get more berries!" ◾Berry Bush (barren) - "I need some kind of fertiliser." ◾Berry Bush (burning) - "No! My berries!" ◾Reeds - "It's like grass, but thicker." ◾Reeds (picked) - "Just gotta wait for 'em to grow." ◾Reeds (burning) - "Nononononono!" ◾Cut Reeds - "Good for making paper." ◾Plant - "A plant. Kinda boring." ◾Spikey Bush - "Looks dangerous." ◾Spikey Bush (after picking) - "ARGH!!!" ◾Flower - "Can't say much about these." ◾Petals - "Flower pieces." ◾Evil Flower - "Now THAT'S a flower!" ◾Dark Petals" - "Nightmare fragments." ◾Red Mushroom - "Will I grow if I eat it?" ◾Blue Mushroom - "I think this one makes me shrink." ◾Green Mushroom - "This is one-up from the rest!" ◾Mushroom (picked) - "Needs rain for regrowth." ◾Mushroom (sleeping) - "It's a mushroom! Why would it need sleep anyway?!" Nature - Objects ◾Beehive - "Ugh. Bees." ◾Killer Beehive - "GET THAT FREAKING THING AWAY FROM ME!!!" ◾Honeycomb - "It smells of nectar." ◾Hound Mound - "Coyotes live there." ◾Bone - "Oh my." ◾Touch Stone - "Should've made it an octagon." ◾Harp Statue - "A saint, beheaded." ◾Marble Pillar - "History shows again and again how nature points up the folley of man. Wait- what?" ◾Marble - "Man, this is heavy." ◾Merm House - "That's not safe to live in. I'll need to knock this down." ◾Merm Head - "What in- OH GAWD!! That stinks!" ◾Pig Head - "Poor fella got beefed." ◾Pig Torch - "Smells something awful, like poop." ◾Basalt Boulder - "Maybe if I ran into it head-first..." ◾Boulder - "I hope there's some gold in there." ◾Rocks - "Good for smashing windows!" ◾Flint - "Very sharp." ◾Nitre - "Hey, saltpeter!" ◾Gold Nugget - "IT'S MINE!!! NO-ONE ELSE'S, JUST MINE!!!" ◾Headstone (1) - "...This is a shopping list." ◾Headstone (2) - "May you find eternal peace." ◾Headstone (3) - "Here lies... oh dear." ◾Headstone (4) - "How terrible it must be to be burried with no name." ◾Grave - "My condolences, friend." ◾Grave (dug) - "My apologies, friend." ◾Suspicious Dirt Pile - "Hmm. Now, if I'm correct..." ◾Animal Tracks - "Aha! A scent!" ◾Animal Tracks (lost its trail) - "I smell that it went away." ◾Animal Tracks (found) - "Oh- It's near! My shnozz is goin' nuts!" ◾Wooden Thing - "A thing. Made of wood. Looks kinda evil." ◾Wooden Thing (incomplete) - "I feel this won't end well..." ◾Wooden Thing (complete) - "A masterpiece from the nine circles!" ◾Ring Thing - "To the unbaptised and the lustful, this ring belongs." ◾Crank Thing - "The avaricious & the gluttonous have ownership of this crank." ◾Box Thing - "A box, owned by the angry, the heretics, & the violent." ◾Metal Potato Thing - "A dangerous machine, the property of the fraudulent & treacherous." ◾Wormhole (closed) - "Should I shoot it? I feel I should shoot it." ◾Wormhole (open) - "It's some kinda worm...hole...thing." ◾Wormhole (exited) - "I think I'm gonna hurl." ◾Pond - "I can see something swimming around in it." ◾Skeleton - "Fruit o' the bone orchard." ◾Spider Den - "Nope." ◾Spider Eggs - "Nopenopenope." ◾Rabbit Hole - "Maybe it leads to a civilisation of... Lepus Sapiens." ◾Walrus Camp - "Am I the only one here who ISN'T allowed a house?!" ◾Walrus Camp (summer) - "Smells like scotch." Nature - Caves ◾Plugged Sinkhole - "Should I?" ◾Sinkhole - "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." ◾Rope to surface - "I'm out. There's not that much gold down here anyways." ◾Blue Mushtree - "This isn't TECHNICALLY a tree..." ◾Red Mushtree - "When I hit it, spores come out." ◾Green Mushtree - "It glows so beautifully." ◾Light Flower - "A flower... without petals." ◾Light Bulb - "Kinda squelchy-lookin'." ◾Stalagmite - "A rock that never sees the light of day." ◾Stalagmite (pointy) - "I'd hate to be impaled on that." ◾Spilagmite - "NOPE." ◾Slurtle Mound - "Nope. I ain't touching it." ◾Rabbit Hutch - "I'm kinda hungry... but I shouldn't." ◾Fern - "This has to be the most uninteresting plant ever." ◾Foliage - "I hate foliage. Too boring" ◾Cave Banana Tree - "Now this tree, I like." ◾Lava Pit - "This is where those clockwork bishops belong." Nature - Ruins ◾Ancient Statue - "Looks... adequately old." ◾Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station - "Their "gods" have abandonned them." ◾Ancient Pseudoscience Station - "A way for devils & false gods into this world." ◾Broken Clockworks 1 - "A mass of gears & wires." ◾Broken Clockworks 2 - "A pile of broken machinery." ◾Broken Clockworks 3 - "A heap of gizmos & doodads." ◾Relic - "Could be expensive." ◾Cave Lichen - "What in tarhooties is THIS?!" ◾Ornate Chest - "Both good & bad, 'til I open the box..." ◾Nightmare Light - "This is too dangerous." ◾Thulecite - "Double the use of gold, and triple the price!" ◾Thulecite Fragments - "These are worth a small sum, I'm sure." ◾Thulecite Wall - "Much stronger than rocks" ◾Thulecite Wall (item) - "Always carry protection. Hee hee." Mobs - Monsters ◾Clockwork Knight - "I never liked chess." ◾Clockwork Bishop - "Stay away, simoner!" ◾Clockwork Rook - "A castle that cannot be sieged." ◾Damaged Knight - "This proves it. I'm in Hell." ◾Damaged Bishop - "The simoner finally has his punnishment!" ◾Damaged Rook - "Oh dear lordy." ◾Charlie - "Wh- what's that?" ◾Charlie (attacked by) - "BLARGARAGH!!!" ◾Hound - "It's a coyote!" ◾Red Hound - "Hell coyote!" ◾Blue Hound - "Juddecan coyote!" ◾Hound's Tooth - "Has a nasty, rotting smell." ◾Spider - "EEEEEEWWWWW!!!" ◾Spider (sleeping) - "I should dry gulch that little..." ◾Spider (dead) - "Even grosser in death!" ◾Spider Warrior - "EWEWEWEWEWEW!!!" ◾Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I'll kill that disgustin' beast!" ◾Spider Warrior (dead) - It's leaking! Always with the leaking!" ◾Spider Gland - "I don't wanna use it." ◾Silk - "This makes me uncomfortable." ◾Krampus - "Where's a crucifix when ya need one, eh?" ◾Krampus Sack - "This is where he kept the bad childeren." ◾Merm - "It's a... a... I don't... know." ◾Tentacle - "I don't know where that's been. Not sure I wanna find out." ◾Tentacle Spike - "Gooey." ◾Tentacle Spots - "Why am I holding onto these?" ◾Big Tentacle - "It's a tentacle. And it's big. What more is there to say?" ◾Baby Tentacle - "It ain't cute. It's gross. And I have no idea where it's been." ◾Pig Guard - "Foolish Royalist." ◾Werepig - "Ah! A lycanthropig!" ◾Ghost - "What? I said sorry!" ◾Mactusk - "Nice hat. Gimme." ◾Weetusk - "Go away! You're of no use to me!" ◾Walrus Tusk - "This guy didn't have a good dentist!" ◾Tam O'Shanter - "Every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man." ◾Mosquito - "Bleedin' death." ◾Mosquito (picked up) - "What can I do with this?" ◾Mosquito Sack - "I got my blood back. Today was a good day." ◾Nearby Mosquitoes - "Bleedin' death sure is noisy." ◾Cave Spider - "NOOOOOOOOOOOOPE." ◾Spitter - "STICKYSTICKYSTICKYGROSSGGROSSGROSS!" ◾Batalisk - "Stop screeching!" ◾Snurtle - "It has a protective shell. Which I want." ◾Slurtle - "It's like a cross between a slug & a turtle. Both animals which I've never heard of." ◾Slurtle Slime - "It has the consistency of... phlegm." ◾Broken Shell - "This is useless. Well, almost useless." ◾Lureplant - "This plant can't be trusted." ◾Eyeplant - "Something's wrong. This plant is... INTERESTING." ◾Slurper - "Odd-looking creature." ◾Dangling Depth Dweller - "Oh great. They managed to survive down here. In the forgotten ruins." ◾Depths Worm (emerged) - "What in the name of Betelgeuse is THAT?!" ◾Depths Worm (lure) - "OOH, PWE - ahem - how nice." ◾Depths Worm (burrowed) - "I wanna go home." Mobs - Neuteral Animals ◾Beefalo - "It's not a cow, but it's not a bison..." ◾Beefalo (following) - "I am one with the herd." ◾Beefalo (sleeping) - "Sleep well, beefy one." ◾Beefalo (shaved) - "Look, I apologise! Okay?" ◾Beefalo Wool - "Ain't ace-high, but it'll do." ◾Beefalo Horn - "Louder than a conch!" ◾Baby Beefalo - "Too young for beefing." ◾Nearby bees - "Argh! Bees!" ◾Bee - "You don't fool me." ◾Bee (picked up) - "Oh, augh, it's touching me." ◾Killer Bee - "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" ◾Killer Bee - "OH GOD WHY?" ◾Stinger - "It has poisons in it. BEE poisons." ◾Pig - "Walkin' bacon! YEE-HAWW!!" ◾Pig (following) - "Now I ain't such a lone ranger." ◾Pig Skin - "Leathery." ◾Bunnyman - "Hah! I was right! Lepus Sapiens!" ◾Bunny Puff - "Mmm, soft." I will be adding more stuff, so keep checking back every now and then! For now, some music, an attempt to keep you pacified: Category:Characters